


Dancing With The Devil

by Roseloverofpastels



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Human, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, charlastor - Freeform, charlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseloverofpastels/pseuds/Roseloverofpastels
Summary: (TITLE IS TO CHANGE)"Now Charlie,my dear! Hasn't anyone told you not to dance with the devil?"
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Niffty & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dancing With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> The only one whose a demon is Alastor in this
> 
> And don't ever try summoning a demon- Please xD may come back and edit the prologue but I dunno

I'm writing this journal for a purpose, for a warning, please don't ever make a deal with a demon for you may end up like me, even if the offer is tempting NEVER do it. It will always come back and bite you. Demons go to hell for a reason, they're bad people who did bad things. And may even make you do bad things. There's only a few ways to get rid of a demon, But I'll get into that later first lets go over the rules in case you decide to for some reason summon one.

If you wanna summon a demon follows these simple rules:  
1\. NEVER say a demon names. For this gives them power  
2\. NEVER let the demon know you're scared, if you do...well let's just say you'll make a great power source and they'll hang around you.  
3\. NEVER do this alone,you're stronger in groups  
4\. NEVER invite the demon into your home if you do, the demon may just themselves at home.  
5.Always say goodbye if you're using a board.  
6\. Never insult a demon they do not like it.  
7.Demons tend to have rules placed before interactions -For example: never ask more then 4 questions- follow these, as they are important.  
8.This is the most important rule. Never touch a demon's hand, This is how they get you to make deals. It's better if you don't touch a demon at all, but never touch their hand.

If you're planning on staying far away from a demon. Good for you! keep it that way- but if you must summon on, follow these rules set to a T.

And remember- NEVER dance with the devil, for it may be a trap.

\- Signed your guide.

Charlie huffed walking back to her home, she had found this journal in the forest on her walk home, she wasn't sure why she was so drawn to it- she just was.


End file.
